


Before I Kill You, Mr. Bond ...

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of conversation in handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Kill You, Mr. Bond ...

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 158

"Before I kill you, Mr. Bond ... "

"Why do they always say that?" James asked, and shifted in his restraints.

Alec shrugged, and ran his hand down his "prisoner's" belly. "Maybe they're all idiots. In love with the sound of their own voices. Now hush, you're killing the mood."

James grinned back up at him. "You already killed it, with that silly line. How am I supposed to take you seriously as a villain once you've said something like that?"

"I'm glad they say it, though," Alec said, and reached up to remove the cuffs. "Gives me time to save you."


End file.
